The invention relates to a force supporting device for providing a load-dependent supporting force. The invention relates in particular to a force supporting device of this type for use in connection with a lowerable overhead locker in a passenger aircraft.
Lowerable overhead lockers in aircraft are known. Thus for example DE 41 30 644 C2 describes a lowerable overhead locker of a passenger aircraft with guide systems in the form of four-bar linkages at each side wall of the overhead locker and a gas-filled spring for each guide system which supplies a supporting force to swing up the overhead locker according to the weight thereof. During loading a displacing device detects the weight of the overhead locker and acts on the force application point of the gas-filled spring via a displacement connection to attain an adjustment that corresponds to the respective loaded weight of the overhead locker.
From DE 43 35 151 C2 a lowerable overhead locker is known which also comprises a respective guide system with an associated gas spring at its two side walls. The gas spring is actively connected to a supporting device which provides a supporting force for swinging-up of the overhead locker that is adjusted to the weight of the overhead locker. A blocking device allows the supporting device to be locked.
Finally DE 44 46 772 C1 describes a device for guiding a lowerable overhead locker with two four-bar linkages arranged on either side on the side walls of the overhead locker and one spring system per four-bar linkage for supporting the swinging-up movement of the overhead locker. A weighing plate arranged inside the overhead locker acts on pressure sensors arranged below the weighing plate which in turn are connected via at least one displacement connection to a displacement cylinder which ads on a displacement device for displacing the force application point of the spring system to displace it as a function of the weight of the overhead locker, so an adjusted torque opposing the load moment which results from the weight of the overhead locker is provided.